


Study Session

by TheWritingRaccoon158



Series: TanaNoya - Firsts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingRaccoon158/pseuds/TheWritingRaccoon158
Summary: “Geez, you’re sounding like an old man”, Noya snorted, throwing the book onto the floor in one swift movement. Tanaka still had his eyes closed when he felt a pair of hands pressing against his back.“W-what are you doin’?”, Tanaka gave out in surprise, irritated, fighting against the pressure of Noya’s hands vigorously pushing him forward.“Your back hurts, I can see that”, Noya stated the obvious, sounding like a worried mother hen for a moment. “Lay down, Ryuu, I’m going to give you a massage!”





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about this while, well, studying.  
> If I have to decide for an OTP, these two hopeless dorks would eventually be it （´・｀ ）♡
> 
> As always, english is not my first languagne, so please be gentle :)  
> |_・)

„Oi, what’s with you?“

Tanaka, who was rubbing his palm over his aching neck probably the hundredth time within an hour side-eyed Nishinoya, his fellow college classmate (and since the beginning of their new term also roommate), who was sitting right next to him on Tanaka’s bed, cross-legged and with a book in his hand, visibly bored from its contents.

“Nothing”, Tanaka lied, fighting against another boiling wave of pain emitting from his lower spine, and he tilted his head backwards in an attempt to relax his sore neck muscles, groaning loudly.

“Geez, you’re sounding like an old man”, Noya snorted, throwing the book onto the floor in one swift movement. Tanaka still had his eyes closed when he felt a pair of hands pressing vigorously against his back.

“W-what are you doin’?”, Tanaka gave out in surprise, irritated, fighting against the pressure of Noya’s hands pushing him forward.  

“Your back hurts, I can see that”, Noya stated the obvious, sounding like a worried mother hen for a moment. “Lay down, Ryuu, I’m going to give you a massage!”

“W-wait! You can’t just –“, Tanaka began to protest in high-volume, but without a doubt unable to win against the bundle of energy pressing his fingers against Tanaka’s aching backside.

“Take – your – hands – down!”, Noya commanded, and after a short wrangling Tanaka surrendered, laying prone with his arms strechted out frontwards. Tanaka sighed. _It was no use, anyway_ , he thought while he felt the heat crawling into his ears, _when Noya sets his mind on doing something there was literally nothing to stop him._

Technically getting a massage from his best friend would be no problem at all, weren’t it for the thousands of butterflies rumbling through Tanaka’s stomach when he felt Noya’s warm body sitting down slightly above Tanaka’s butt, knees bent and pressed into Tanaka’s sides. It was nothing new, feeling that special kind of uneasiness when Noya touched him, really, Tanaka was used to it by now. Since they became friends in high school years ago Tanaka learned to deal with the skipped heartbeats, the fastened breathing, the heated blushings whenever he thought about touching Noya – and not touching him in a casual way, like friends would do. He wanted to caress Noya’s skin, his calloused hands, the scars and bruised Noya got from his extensive volleyball training. Tanaka desired to discover what it would feel like to kiss Noya, to touch him, to strip him naked and to pin him down, embracing Noya like only lovers were able to do.

Sometimes, Tanaka thought that maybe, just _maybe_ Noya wanted to touch him, too. Noya’s natural ability to rile others up was beyond compare, and the small libero was always much more handsy than Tanaka, much more eager to touch everyone around him when he felt like it. He had been touching Tanaka in what seemed to be a thousand of occasions, were it elbows brushing against each others while gaming, entangled feet when one of them sleept at the other one’s bed or small hands ruffling through Tanaka’s hair (which was a bit too outgrown for Tanaka’s taste right now, he really needed to call Saeko…).

Maybe Noya was oblivious to the fact that everytime he touched Tanaka the other one’s heart missed a beat and his mind began to burst out a multitude of possibilities, tinted in the most brilliant colors without actual benefit. _Probably just provoking a serious heart condition before I’m even thirty…_

Tanaka jerked when he felt Noya’s quick fingers glide under the seam of his shirt, brushing over the heated skin of his back.

“Take that off”, Noya demanded like he had just told Tanaka to bring him the remote, and Tanaka, flushing red from ear to ear, obeyed without complaint. Pulling the shirt over his head while trying to not break his arms proved to be difficult, and he caught himself inside the thin cloth embarrassingly long until he was finally able to untangle his limbs and tossed the shirt onto the floor.

“That’s because you always sit crooked”, Noya nagged while Tanaka muffled a groan against the bedsheets when Noya let his fingers knead Tanaka’s shoulderblades with skilled movements.

“It’s not my fault that the exams’re close”, Tanaka growled, fingers clenching around the bed’s edge. It was true, though, both of them were studying sports, but Tanaka’s main subject was the rather more difficult sports administration while Noya focused on sports medicine, a topic he literally knows everything about without ever touching a single book. Tanaka sighed. _I’m such an idiot for thinking that administration would actually be -_

Noya let his thumb glide alongside Tanaka’s spine, and the other one pressed his stomach into the bed in surprise.

“Don’t you think you have studied enough?“, Noya asked, and Tanaka burried his teeth into the crook of his arms, silencing a whine when Noya had found a especially painful point, massaging over it until Tanaka felt his muscles and tendons relax, surprised how good Noya’s fingers actually felt. A melon-sized butterfly seemed to flutter aggressively against Tanaka’s chest the moment he realized Noya was fumbling with Tanaka’s jeans.

“You don’t h-have to –“, Tanaka protested with flushed face, heart pounding against the inside of his chest.

“Ryu, chill, won’t you?”, Noya chided, and Tanaka wasn’t able to suppress an embarrassing whimper when he felt Noya’s hands slide around his waist, sqeezing themselves between Tanaka’s body and the bedsheets to unbuckle his belt. Tanaka could almost see Noya’s tongue peeking out slightly of his lips in concentration before his mind’s eye. “Your lumbal region is as stiff as a plank, I won’t reach it properly without loosening your belt.”

“I can do that myself!”, Tanaka complained, realizing that Noya’s hands were just a few inches away from his private parts, which just had decided to come to life on their own, throbbing painfully inside his pants,  twitching against the cloth of his now loosened jeans. Tanaka felt a shiver running down his spine, wishing desperately for Noya to either touch him or leave him alone, he was fine with almost anything, embarrassed and aroused simultaneously. Being that close to each other almost drove Tanaka mad with want, yearning for a release in literally _any_ kind of way. Noya continued the physical and psychic torture for a few minutes, feeling Tanaka getting more and more tense the more time passes.

“Relax, Ryuu”, Noya hummed, pressing his fingertips into the pits above Tanaka’s butt, “I do this for the other teammates literally everytime.”

“And how often do you unbuckle _their_ belts?”, Ryuu asked with a constrained smirk, huffing beneath Noya.

“Not very often, yeah”, Noya gave back with a huffed laugh, massaging Tanaka’s lower back, brushing his fingertips over Tanaka’s firm body, always stopping right before he would touch the other one’s butt, but every time a teeny bit lower. Realizing this Tanaka felt a warm flush inside his guts, darting straight onto his cock, eliciting a delightful moan out of his throat.

“ _God_ , Noya”, Tanaka moaned without restraint, feeling the other one’s hands leaving his lower back and returning once more to his shoulders and neck. “One could think you do this on purpose.”

“Oh, of course I do”, Noya retorted, voice dark and slightly out of breath, and Tanaka wasn’t sure if this was even a joke, anymore. He glanced backwards, seeing Noya showing a sly smirk, looking at his best friend with flushed cheeks and slightly gaping mouth. Noya brushed through Tanaka’s hairline with his fingertips, softly, tenderly, and Tanaka turned his face away again, closed his eyes for a moment to absorb the touch that surely wasn’t necessary for a simple massage.

“Noya”, Tanaka murmured, unable to talk further when Noya dived downwards, doing something Tanaka would never, ever have expected; his best friends of years slowly, cautiously pressed his lips against Tanaka’s nape, placing a short, wet kiss against it, drawing a shiver out of the other one. Noya placed another chaste peck against Tanaka’s neck, hands resting in his hairline, tenderly letting the short strands slip through his fingers. Tanaka felt Noya’s hot, excited breath against his skin, felt Noya’s hands stride down his sides onto his waist, thumbs burying themselves into Tanaka’s hipbones while he placed kisses along Tanaka’s hairline until he kissed the spot right below his earlobe, drawing another moan out of the taller one.

“Uh…Noya…Yuu…!”, Tanaka gave out, once again burying his face into his arm, hips twitching upwards unconsciously, dignity and restraint long forgotten. 

“Don’t… tell me to quit”, Noya outright begged, nibbling at Tanaka’s earlobe, pressing his hips against Tanaka’s firm butt. Tanaka’s heart did a one-eighty when he realized Noya’s hardening erection grinding in between his buttcheeks, the smaller one gliding insignificantly lower without stopping his hot-breathed kisses.

“Would never do that”, Tanaka responded, voice hushed, fists clenching into the bed’s edge, fingernails scratching above the wooden material. _The hell_ he would deter Noya from grinding against his ass. Tanaka had to use all his leftover willpower to soothen his nerves, heart and dick, hearing a shivered moan coming out of Noya’s mouth, the smaller one’s cock pressed against his butt. Tanaka’s hips one again darted against Noya, whose hands flew all over Tanaka’s exposed skin, pinching and tickling him while Noya thrusted his clothed, swollen length down hard, shrugging against Tanaka’s butt, desperately yearning for more friction. Noya let out an open-mouthed moan when Tanaka lifted his hip up a bit to give his own dick more freedom, as it was throbbing painfully hard against the sheets, precum wetting the inside of his pants while Noya’s moist breath coated his neck. Tanaka felt Noya stutter and become arrhytmical, and then the smaller one let out a throathy groan against the skin of Tanaka’s neck, teeth scraping against sweaty skin when his climax overwhelmed him, thrusting into the cleft of Tanaka’s ass with force the taller one didn’t know the other one possessed. A moment later Tanaka was driven over the edge, too, feeling Noya’s arousal wettening Tanaka’s backside while his hands found their way onto Tanaka’s stomach, finger toying with his navel and the thin line of curly hair below.

Realization of what they had done just now hit Tanaka like a tidal wave, embarrassment coloring his face beet-red, and the moment Noya lifted himself up Tanaka didn’t even dare to look at his best friend. What felt like a month was probably a second, until Tanaka finally turned around, ignoring the wet stains on his jeans and sat up, knees wobbly and mind fully blown. Noya, who currently eyed Tanaka with wide brown eyes as if he was caught jerking off by his mother let his hand slip absentmindendly into his shorts, maybe trying to wipe away some of the evidence of their unexpected togetherness.

“Ryu…”, Noya murmured uncharacteristically bashful, examining the other one’s reaction in quiet anticipation. Tanaka felt another wave of blushing heat rise into his face, realizing what had just happened with the boy he adored more that anyone else. Did Noya even want to do something like this with him? Or was he just taking the opportunity to get off to his advantages? _Bullshit_ , Tanaka thought with a frown, _nobody would just rut into his best friends body just to release some tension. Maybe Noya –_

“I’m sorry”, Noya mumbled, brown eyes filled with uncertainty and remorse, “I – I didn’t want to – really, but… _god_ , y-you’re so –“

“It’s not like I asked you to stop”, Tanaka interrupted, showing the other one a reassuring smile while his body was still busy with coming down from his high, palms sweaty and heart heavy. “Really, you… you don’t have to be sorry at all.”

Despite the well-intentioned words Noya still gave out a look Tanaka almost hated, seeing the usually confident, talkative ball of pure energy sitting there like a picture of misery, eyes flickering while in deep thoughts about what he had just done.

“Okay”, Tanaka concluded, voice filled with false confidence, “Let’s just… let’s see this as a favor between friends.”

“A… favor?” Noya slowly raised one of his eyebrows, staring puzzled at his oldest friend.

“Yeah, you know, blowing off steam, something like this.”

Noya’s facial features relaxed, realizing how Tanaka seemed to make no big deal out of the whole story.

“O…kay…?” Noya tilted his head sideways, looking at Tanaka like a curious little sparrow.

“See”, Tanaka began, “You were pent up –“

“Oh yeah, I was”, Noya blurted with wide eyes.

“I was pent up –“

“You were?”

“Just – shut the fuck up, Noya, I’m trying to help here!” Tanaka glanced towards Noya, pouting, and the smaller one flinched.

“Ah, sorry”, Noya replied while Tanaka let his eyes wander down towards the libero’s pants.

“…Would you mind taking your hand out of your pants now?”

Noya’s eyes darted downwards, embarrassment tinting his face red when he realized what he was doing.

“Oh shit”, he murmured, ears red and nose scrunched, “Would you… can you, uhm… leave, for a moment, Ryu? Please?”

Tanaka lifted himself up, eyeing the boy currently imitating the color of a tomato, thinking frantically about how he might be able to easen the situation before he would eventually leave the room. He knew, the moment he leaves without alleviating the impact of what they had been doing there would be a tension between them that might be hard to overcome. Tanaka wanted to tell Noya something, _anything_ to reassure the smaller one that nothing had changed between them, even if Tanaka actually wanted it to be different for such a long, long time. But Tanaka stood silent, slowly sliding off the bed and sorting his clothes before he looked at Noya again, who observed the taller one bashfully, wide-eyed … and yearning? Tanaka felt a shiver running down his insides when he realized that Noya wasn’t simply staring at him in dismay, but clearly like he wanted to tell him more, that Tanaka should stay, and that they would maybe continue this in the right order. Tanaka was torn, not able to think of anything clever to say right now.

Yeah, words may betray him, but his body never does, so he did what was best at: not talking, but acting.

Before he went past Noya out of the room he leaned down, giving the smaller one’s earlobe a quick, playful kitten lick, making Noya’s heated body shiver delightfully all over, eyes closed in pleasure and hand around his dick clenching unintentionally painful. Then Tanaka strode out of the room, closing the door behind his back, immediately burying his flushed face in between his hands, hoping that maybe this wouldn’t be an ending, but a beginning of a new phase of their friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> As Stephen king once said, "the road to hell is paved with adverbs", but as you see, I just can’t help it ☆～（ゝ。∂）


End file.
